The one who understood
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: Kat Star is an elf, and she’s a shaman, one starry night, she meets a dark stranger in the park, a stranger who just beat Yoh in his preliminary round. Faust VIII. Inc. kidnap themes. Faust X OC. THIS IS A MARYSUE STORY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! COMPLETED!
1. The man in the park

**The one who understood. (Katherine Star 2)**

**Howdy all! This is like a sequel to my other fanfic, Katherine Star, but it's not. It's just another idea(A better idea)I had with the same characters, (Mainly after reading the manga) It would help to have read the last one, but you don't have too have done. This is a completely different story for your enjoyment! **

**Set just after Faust beat Yoh in the preliminary round.**

**Summery: Kat Star is an elf, and she's a shaman, one starry night, she meets a dark stranger in the park, a stranger who just beat Yoh in his preliminary round. Faust VIII!**

The stranger sat on the park bench, it was complete dark. Only the stars and the moon cast light on the lonely figure. He sat, staring at the play-park without seeing it. A slight breeze made the swings creek eerily. The stranger looked at the ground with sunken eyes. They had a mad glint about them. He was swaying, very slightly. The trees rustled there leaves, but the man didn't here the sound. He had scruffy blond hair, blue eyes, and a withered face, an echo of a man once tall and handsome, and now lost. He was skinny, and dressed in a long white coat and black trousers, his feet had heavy black boots, and his gloved hand was gently caressing the top of a human skull. He was humming a soft, maniacal tune.

The still silence of the park was shattered suddenly, as echoing footsteps could be heard. The man looked up. They were stiletto heels, worn by a woman with a confident step. "Eliza?" The man whispered. The morphine in his system often caused hallucinations of his sweet beloved, but the woman who rounded the corner was not the tall blond of his dreams, but a woman with only a similar shape to his wife. She had Eliza's curved body, but her face was longer and more elegant, her hair was long, and silver, tied up in a pony tail. Loose strands fell into her dark, warm brown eyes; she had full, blood red lips, and was wearing leather trousers, a black top, and high-heeled black boots. She wore a long black leather coat, and was walking towards him. The man gazed at her longingly, pictures of Eliza in his broken mind.

The woman looked over at him, and stopped. She stared a moment, then began to move towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked as she reached him, she stood less than a foot away. She had a sweet, musical voice. The man cast his gaze up to her eyes. "You look pale," The woman continued. The man still didn't speak. She frowned. "Is there someone I can call for you? A doctor maybe?"

"I am a doctor." Said the man wearily. He moved slightly so that the black case beside him could be seen. 'Doktor Faust VIII.' Was stamped across it in gold letters.

"Ok." Said the woman. She began to turn away,

"What's your name?" Faust asked her. She looked back.

"Kat, Kat Star." Faust stood up slowly; he didn't want to frighten her away. He was taller than her, by a whole foot. She didn't move.

"Will you come with me Miss Star?" Kat frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want you to come with me."

"Where too?"

"My hotel room." Kat took a step back.

"Something's wrong." She said. "With you, I mean...have you ever considered a phycologist?" She asked.

"Come with me Kat,"

"Sorry Doctor, I have to be somewhere. You should get help." She said. She turned to walk away. Faust dug into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He grabbed her arm and held it over her mouth and nose. Kat struggled a moment, then passed out.

Kat could feel something on her, no, wrapped around her. She groaned and moved slightly. Whatever it was, got tighter, so she stopped. Slowly, she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her vision to focus; she was looking up at a dirty ceiling. She frowned and looked round at what was holding her. It was Faust. He was holding her close to him, like she was some kind of rag doll. She had been stripped to her underwear, and only a thin blanket covered the two of them. They were lying on an old, tattered bed, in an old, run down room. The floor was littered with scraps of paper, needles, and old photographs of a tall blond woman with a curved figure. In some of them, Faust was with her, and Kat even spotted a wedding photo of Faust and this woman. On the wall hung a skeleton, chained up. At the far end of the room was a battered door hanging off its hinges slightly. Next to this, was a small stereo. On the floor by the bed, were Kat's cloths, discarded in a large, messy heap. Kat couldn't see the other side of the bed, but she presumed Faust had thrown his own cloths to the floor in a similar fashion. She could feel his bare legs against her. Kat frowned. He hadn't taken her for pleasure, that much she could feel, so why had he kidnapped her? She looked at his sleeping face. He looked tired, even when asleep. His thin lips were parted slightly; Kat could feel his breath on her forehead. His hair was more scruffy than usual. He looked more innocent too; maybe it was because she couldn't see his eyes. She wasn't afraid of him, she hadn't been before, and she wasn't now. She pitied him. She could feel something about him, something sad, tragic even. Kat gazed at the pretty woman in the wedding photo. Faust looked like another man, Kat frowned, whatever had destroyed him, Kat had the feeling it had something to do with the woman. She moved to turn on her side, and Faust woke up. "Lye still." He whispered.

"Who's that woman?" Kat asked pointing at the photo. Faust regarded it a moment, then pulled her closer to him.

"Eliza." He replied.

"Your wife? Won't she be angry if she finds out you kidnap woman and sleep with them?"

"Ask her." Said Faust closing his eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"She's right there." Faust indicated at the skeleton on the wall.

"That's Eliza?" Kat asked

"Yes." Said Faust. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"Why did you take me Faust?" Kat asked.

"I said be quiet." Said Faust again.

"And I asked you why you kidnapped me. You didn't want to have sex with me, because you haven't touched me, so why did you kidnap me?"

"Just be quiet."

"Not until you answer my question!" Faust closed his eyes again and didn't answer her. "Ok, so you're going to ignore me…I'll just have to make a guess…and you tell me if I'm right." She said. "You are lonely, you're scared, and you're lost without your wife's love and support. You miss her, and you feel that the happy world you lived in is gone forever. Your in pain, every day you wake and hate life, you wish it would all go back to the way it was. So you try everything you can to get rid of the pain, be it drugs, alcohol, keeping her remains close, or even kidnapping a girl who feels like Eliza so you can sleep better by pretending the girl is her? You've gone mad with it all, you'd do anything to find a way of resurrecting her, be it science, the dark arts, the Shaman Tournament, even taking another's life. But when you kill, you feel worse, because you look at yourself and realise you've become a monster. Is that it?" Faust opened his eyes again.

"How do you know about me?" he asked. "And how do you know about the Shaman tournament?"

"Well, I'm a participant; my oracle pager is in my bag, and as for knowing about you, Yoh Asakura told me everything about your match when he was in hospital." Faust sat up.

"You know Yoh Asakura?"

"Yeah, I grew up with him."

"But how do you know about my feelings? No one ever knows the truth, no one ever understands!"

"Because I'm and elf, I can sense feelings. Also, I've been there done that and worn the t-shirt! I know what it's like to be an outcast." Faust flopped back onto the bed; Kat ran delicate fingers through his messy hair. "You have my sympathy." She said. She gently dropped a kiss to his forehead. Faust sighed.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" He asked.

"I don't know. Life's cruel sometimes, and yet, other times are a sweet wine." Faust looked up into her eyes.

"I'm glad I've found you." He said. "Usually the girl is screaming and begging me to let her go by now." Kat smiled slightly.

"I don't intend to scream. You're not as dangerous ad you seem." Faust caught her hand and held it to his lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kat asked.

"Giving me a chance." Kat smiled.

"Any time." She replied.

"But I suppose you'll leave me too." He continued.

"I will have to go eventually, but I could come back sometime." Faust looked at her again.

"You would walk willingly into the home of A murderer?"

"You are not what you seem Faust."

"When were you an outcast?" Faust asked.

"Years ago." She said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine." Faust closed his eyes. "Be that way." He said.

"I have to go soon. DO you want me to come back some other time?" She asked. Faust opened his eyes.

"How do I know you'll come back if I let you leave?" He asked.

"A fair question." Kat said. She smiled. "I shall leave my guardian ghost here." She reached down beside the bed to her leather coat and pulled a small necklace from the pocket. "This is my shamanic focus." She dropped it into Faustus hand. "Keep it safe." Kat finished. She got out of bed. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"What if you have a match before then?"

"Then I'll be beck before then, won't I." Faust smiled.

"Then I hope you have a match." He said. Kat slipped her trousers on, and picked up her top.

"Uh huh, and until then, no stalking girls!" Faust smiled.

"Why, will you be jealous?" He asked.

"Very." Kat replied.

"That's nice." Said Faust. Kat raised an eyebrow,

"If you say so…I will see you later." She kissed his check and made for the door. Faust waved her necklace in front of his eyes, watching it swing to and fro.

"Bye." He said.


	2. Memories & Dreams

**The one who understood. (Katherine Star 2)**

**Howdy all! This is like a sequel to my other fanfic, Katherine Star, but it's not. It's just another idea I had with the same characters, (Mainly after reading the manga) It would help to have read the last one, but you don't have too have done. This is a completely different story for your enjoyment! **

**Set just after Faust beat Yoh in the preliminary round.**

**Summery: Kat Star is an elf, and she's a shaman, one starry night, she meets a dark stranger in the park, a stranger who just beat Yoh in his preliminary round. Faust VIII!**

CHAPTER TWO

Faust gazed out of the window of his dirty hotel room. The hotel itself had been abandoned years ago, but for a man who had lost everything, even his sanity, his humanity; it was all he could afford. The Shaman Tournament was hard enough, but Faust had to hide from police too. He was after all, a deranged psychopath whom many young girls would easily recognise as their attacker. But Kat, the pretty girl's image swum in his mind, blocking his view of the stars. He reached into his pocket and drew out the pendant. She had visited him three times already this week, each time leaving her pendant behind to reassure him she would return. She was so, incredibly beautiful, and during her three visits he had learned that she was intelligent, and a skilled worrier. She was his ideal woman, under Eliza of course. No one would replace Eliza, no one, never, not even Kat and her delicious figure. No one. He turned his head to look at the skeleton hanging on the wall. She was beautiful too, even in death. Faust could still see her glowing, silky soft skin. Her gentle smile, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling lovingly at him. He remembered her so well. Her crystal voice as she sang in the shower. He smiled to himself. She wasn't a very good singer, She could never hit the right notes, but it was beautiful to Faust, especially now that he heard it no more. Was he insane? He hoped not. A little disturbed maybe, but then, anyone who had seen their beautiful wife like that, dead, on the floor, blood pouring from her head like a red waterfall, would be disturbed. He began to hum again, a soft, German tune he knew well, Eliza used to play it on the piano.

Kat's beautiful image intruded on his memories and for the first time in a lot of years, Faust couldn't care less, yet, at the same time, he cared more. He felt torn, torn between his loyalty to Eliza, and his love for Katherine. He did love her, he knew it deep down, she had given him kindness, acceptance something he had long forgotten, but it hurt to think that Kat could take Eliza's place in his heart, but he couldn't stop thinking about how blissful life would be once more if she were by her side. He could touch happiness again, embrace it, love it. Everything would be perfect, just like it was once upon a time. But he couldn't just abandon Eliza, not after everything he had done for her. If he let go now, it would all be worthless. It would all have been for nothing. He couldn't let that happen, and at the same time, he felt he couldn't live like this, not anymore. His world had crumbled, and he had the chance to rebuild it, rebuild everything. His mind lingered on how happy he would be with Kat, how they would be so in love, and finally would marry. How they would have their home, how he would never let her out of his sight, and she wouldn't mind, because she was kind that way, how they would have children and grow old together, how they would have grand-children and great grandchildren, and everything would be so impossibly perfect.

But it was only a dream. Why would Kat ever love him anyway, he was a murderer after all, and Eliza, he would never let her down, not again. He smashed his dreams on Kat, and focused on his memories of Eliza. He had failed her once; he refused to do it again. He loved her, far more than he loved Katherine, and that was final. Nothing would ever change. He had tried to be happy before, but God had been cruel and stripped him of that dream, why wouldn't god do it again if he tried again? No, he wouldn't love Kat. He would bury his feelings for her in his sorrows. He wouldn't think of her. Not anymore. He looked down at her pendant. But she could still visit. He raised it so it was level with his eyes. Yes, she could still visit; he would like that, very much.


	3. New feelings & old loves

**The one who understood. (Katherine Star 2)**

**Howdy all! This is like a sequel to my other fanfic, Katherine Star, but it's not. It's just another idea I had with the same characters, (Mainly after reading the manga) It would help to have read the last one, but you don't have too have done. This is a completely different story for your enjoyment! **

**Set just after Faust beat Yoh in the preliminary round.**

**Summery: Kat Star is an elf, and she's a shaman, one starry night, she meets a dark stranger in the park, a stranger who just beat Yoh in his preliminary round. Faust VIII!**

Chapter 3

Kat pulled herself up and muttered "fifty-nine" She and Yoh were doing press-ups in the garden. Morty was half watching them, half reading.

"Hey Kat." Said Yoh as he pushed himself up.

"Yes?" Kat gasped.

"How come you've been out so much this week?" Yoh asked.

"I met someone." She replied.

"You mean, a boyfriend someone?"

"No. Just a someone. Don't worry about it."

"What kind of someone?"

"Just a someone, don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"I trust you." Said Yoh sitting up and stretching. Kat joined him.

"I know. You don't need to worry. It's just, this person is kinda sick, so I'm just spending a little time with him, trying to make him a bit better."

"A sick guy, ok." Said Yoh. "What's wrong with him?"

"Depression mostly…" Said Kat. "He's just got to cheer up a bit and realise he's not alone in the world."

"What's he like?" Morty asked.

"A little odd, and very secretive, but he's not so bad if given the chance."

"So, he's a good guy then?" Yoh asked.

"Depends where you stand. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"It's just, you usually don't like going out, and now we can't keep you in, just wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble or anything." Explained Yoh. Kat smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "But its ok, everything's under control."

"So are you going out again tonight?" Morty asked.

"For a bit." Kat replied.

"But you have a match today!" Said Yoh.

"I know, but I have to pick something up. It's ok, stop worrying!"

"I'm only worried because I care about you." Replied Yoh. Kat smiled again.

"I know. Thanks Yoh."

BORDERBORDERBORDER

Faust opened the door. Kat was standing on the other side. "Hi." She greeted.

"I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?" Faust asked.

"I know, but I have a match this evening, so I need my pendant." Faust stood aside and let her in.

"Where's the match, may I come?"

"It in the woods, and I'd rather you didn't." Faust looked a little hurt.

"Why not? Aren't we friends?"

"We are, yes, but Yoh will be there, and I don't want him to know I'm seeing you."

"Why not?"

"Because Yoh is very protective of me, he is of all his friends, and as trusting as he is, you just beat him up and tried to kill Morty, remember? I don't think even Yoh can forgive that quick. Give it time, then you can come." Faust frowned and watched her sit on the bed.

"Alright, I'll stay behind this time." Kat smiled.

"Good. Do you have my pendent?" Faust reached into his pocket and drew out the pendant. He handed it to Kat who smiled and put it on. "Thanks."

"How do I know you'll come back this time?" Faust asked.

"Just trust me."

"No."

"Why not, haven't I earned it yet?"

"You have, I trust you Kat, I don't trust anyone else not to stop you."

"How is your having my pendant going to help you find me if something happens?"

"Because your guardian ghost can lead me to you." Kat frowned.

"Faust, I know you were hurt by Eliza's death, but it's time to move on, otherwise it'll kill you."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Said Faust.

"No!" Said Kat sharply. "Death is not a way out of this!"

"Why? Haven't I suffered enough?" Kat's face softened.

"I know how you feel." She said. She paused then looked up at him. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Yes." Replied Faust without hesitation.

"Then please, live, for me." Faust frowned, and thought for a moment, then nodded. Kat smiled and got to her feet, she kissed his cheek, then left.

"Your right." Said Faust. "You are completely right. I do care about you, and I've been so self-centred, thinking only of my own sorrows, I should think of yours too. I love you, and I can give you love, something I think you crave as well. I will live; I'll live for you Katherine, just as I once lived for Eliza."


	4. Roses are red

CHAPTER 4

Kat woke to sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, then moaned. That last match had left her sore all over. She sighed and rubbed her back. She had been lodging with Yoh for several months now, it made sense, she had lived close to him since she was six. He'd been around all her life. She managed to pull herself up and stretch. Yawning she stepped out into the hallway just as Rio passed her. "Ah! Miss Star you are awake! Master Yoh is waiting for you in the main room… you got a very beautiful delivery this morning…" Kat frowned as Rio continued on his way. What was he talking about? She scratched her arm sleepily and walked towards the main room, yawning again.

The moment Kat arrived in the main room; she could see what Rio had been talking about. On the small table was a large bunch of red roses. She smiled slightly. Yoh looked up from his breakfast. "Oh, Hi Kat, someone sent you flowers." Morty came in behind her.

"There are twelve." He said. "That number is supposed to represent affection, especially with twelve red roses."

"Morty, you sound like you ate the textbook." Said Kat sleepily. She flopped down at the table looking at the flowers. "I wonder who sent them."

"'F'" Said Yoh, at least, that's who the card is signed by. "'D. R. F'" Kat grinned.

"Oh really." She picked up the card. "Dearest Katherine, you truly are a 'Star' with love from D.R.F. XXX' Very poetic." She sighed and looked at the roses. "They're lovely." She said.

"I wonder who D.R.F is." Yoh thought aloud.

"Oh, I know who he is."

"Who?" Morty asked.

"I'm not telling, not yet. I'll let you know soon enough." She reached out and touched one of the red petals. "It's been a long time since a man has sent me a token of love." She said dreamily.

BORDERBORDERBORDER

Kat stepped into the hotel room. Faust was standing by the window. "Thank you." She said. He looked round at her,

"For what?" he asked.

"The roses. They were beautiful." Faust smiled.

"I didn't think it would take you long to decode my signature."

"Yoh and Morty are still puzzled. But it's not that hard really. The D and the R should be read together to make Dr. and the F, stands for Faust, making it, Dr. Faust." Faust smiled.

"I'm glad you liked them." He said dreamily. "Isn't the moon pretty tonight?"

Kat smiled

"I guess." She moved to stand next to him; it was a full moon, shining over the bustling city.

"Will you go out tomorrow, with me?" He asked.

"Depend where you're headed."

"I don't know, I just know I'm going out tomorrow at noon." Kat smiled again.

"I guess, if it'll keep you out of trouble for a little while." Faust smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring about me, it feels nice, to have someone care about me after all this time of having nothing…" Kat smiled and put her arms around him.

"I love you too." She said.

Faust was fairly sure she did love him, but it wasn't the same way he felt. She meant as a friend. But he held onto her anyhow, He would let he know how much he loved her soon enough.

IREALLYNEEDTOFINDANOUTHERWAYOFCHANGINGTHESETTING.

Kat was sitting watching TV with Anna when the package arrived. Another delivery from her 'secret' admirer, D.R.F. It was a beautiful black dress. Kat loved it. The sleeves were slashed, and the skirt was split, giving her a witch look. She smiled, and read the note. Her face fell. 'Be mine?' it read.

Kat slipped through Faust's door, he was sleeping, but not on his bed. His form was sprawled over the floor. Kat sighed and knelt next to him. An empty alcohol bottle was next to him. "You are seriously messed up." She said. She reached down, and gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of his sleeping face. "So why do I want to say yes?" She pondered. "I don't want you to hurt." He stirred in his sleep, and after a few moments, he opened his eyes.

"Kat? Did you get the package?" She nodded. "And, did you like it?"

"The dress is beautiful." Kat replied.

"And the note?" She nodded again.

"I got it." Faust tried to pull himself up. Kat put a hand on his shoulder "Hey," She said. "Relax a while."

"Kat…"  
"Yeah?"

"What's your answer?"

"I'm not sure yet." Kat replied. Faust frowned.

"Don't you love me?" His voice had become distant and dreamy again.

"I think I could, if you were to change your habits a little."

"What habits?" Kat held up the empty bottle.

"Getting drunk is one, Drugs is the other." She said. Faust frowned. "And Eliza's skeleton." His eyes snapped up at her.

"But she's my shamanic focus!"

"I didn't mean get rid of her, keep her for the Shaman tournament, but don't carry her around wherever you go…leave her at home, and resting in your bag, not hanging on the wall…"

"But I love her!"

"If you loved her you'd let her go! Let her rest now Faust! She's gone and she's never coming back! And it's time you learned to live with that!" Faust turned over.

"Go away." He said.

"Faust…"

"I said go away, before I kill you like the other girls…"Kat frowned.

"I'm not leaving you like this…"

"I said get out!" he threw a fist at her; Kat leapt up, and backed away, turning, and leaving. Faust managed to get to his feet. "And never come back!" He called after her. He stumbled back and sat on the bed looking at the floor, a small silver pendant was laying there. He picked it up and held it up to his face. "Whops." he said softly, as gentle tears ran down his face.


	5. Forgotten things

CHAPTER 5

_Katherine stood outside the door, holding a small stuffed bear close to her chest. The elfish palace was large and made up of big twisting trees that glittered with the magic used to create them. She heard raised voices behind the closed doors of the throne room. "And you think that was a good reason to kill him! Katie! I thought better of you!" It was her father, shouting at her older sister. Kat frowned, and backed away. Her Daddy was in a bad mood, and Kat didn't want to give him a reason to get mad at her. Kat's father didn't care much for her simply because Kat was fond of her 'disgrace' of a sister._

_She turned and was about to run away when she heard her father pass sentence on her sister. "…you are banished. If you return, you will be killed." Kat turned and dashed into the throne room. _

"_Daddy no! You can't send Katie away!" the six year old elf said desperately. "Please Daddy! Don't send her away!" Her father looked down at her with mounting dislike. _

"_Guards, make sure they leave the colony." _

"_You did not banish her!" Katie shouted furiously. "She is your heir!" _

"_Not any more. Remove them from these lands."_

"_Daddy!" Kat shouted, but the guards were coming towards them. Kat felt her sister loop an arm around her waist and lift her up. In an instant, they were running, as fast as they could. Kat looked over her sisters shoulder, recognising the lead guard chasing them out. _

"_Elluren! Please stop!" he didn't reply, he didn't stop. "Brother?" Kat tried. But her older brother ignored her and still led his guards on. A lonely, hurt tear slid down Kat's tiny face. She looked up as they ran towards the final gate, she could see into the palace through a window, her father and mother were shouting at each other, her mother was crying, her father said something about destiny before they were out of sight. _

Kat woke suddenly. She sat up. She was hot and flushed. The dream, no, memory had been so vivid. She slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen for a drink. She stood, leaning against the counter, and thinking. She hadn't heard form Katie in a while; she hoped the older Elf was ok. She took a sip from her water. Then dropped the glass in surprise when she saw a twisted reflection of Faust. She spun round, standing next to her, in the doorway, was the psychotic doctor, his hand grasping a knife.


	6. Nothing you do, will stop me loving you

CHAPTER 6 – Love?

'…_you said you'd always be there for me, _

_Like a fool, _

_I thought you'd be…'_

"Faust? How did you get in?" Kat asked, slightly nervous from the blank, wide-eyed expression on his face.

"The door was easy to unlock." Faust replied, slowly, thickly.

"Have you taken something, your eyes look out of focus…"

"You didn't take the pain away, so I looked somewhere else." Kat frowned and backed away slightly.

"Put the knife down Faust." She said sternly. He scowled.

"You witch." He said, quietly, hauntingly. "You played me like a fool. I'll show you…" He advanced on her, unsteady on his feet.

"Faust…" He backed her against the wall and with his free hand, gripped her throat. Kat chocked. "Faust…" She spluttered. He bought the knife up and placed it next to her face, the blade dug into her skin, a trickle of blood danced across the blade, and stained Faust's white gloves. "I didn't play you…" Kat managed to gasp. "I wanted you to get better,"

"Lies. You played me."

"For what? You don't have anything worth playing you for!" Faust tightened his grip. Kat struggled, the blade digging into her. "Is this what you do to all the girls you get to close to?" Faust scowled.

"Shut up." He shouted.

"Why? Because you know I'm right. You're an echo of a man! There's nothing left in you!" She gasped for air, Faust slid the knife down her cheek and she shrieked. "You're a fool. Do you really think Eliza would still love you now? Or would she scream and beg you to let her go like all the rest? She'd be afraid of you, like all the rest." Faust frowned. "Please Faust; I want you to be happy again!" His eyes slid back into focus, as he realised where he was, and what he was doing. He dropped her and the knife to the floor. Kat held her neck, breathing deeply. She looked up at Faust who was staring t his blood stained hand. He fell to his knees. Kat crawled over to him, and pulled him into an embrace, his head cradled against her chest as silent tears slid onto her nightdress. A dry sob echoed over the kitchen. "Shh…" Kat said soothingly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "it's ok…"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	7. Forever

**Haya peeps! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my inspiration tanks were running on empty! But prepare yourselves for a very fluffy chapter!**

Faust sobbed, clutching to the front of Kat's nightdress. She ran soothing fingers through his hair. "It's ok…" She whispered. "I'm here." Slowly, he stopped crying and sat up to look at her. He brushed his fingertips over the cut on her face. She winced in pain.

"Let me treat it for you." He begged.

"If it'll make you feel better." He nodded and got to his feet, a little unsteady; he gained his balance and went to the sink. He took a wad of kitchen roll and soaked it in water before turning back to her, and gently cleaned the cut.

"It's not gone deep; it shouldn't even leave a scar." Kat smiled.

"It's ok." She said. He looked up at her, and their eyes met.

"Kat…I'm so sorry!" He relaxed slightly.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days."

"Not about the cut, about what happened, back at my place."

"Oh. That's ok."

"I'll try."

"Try what?"

"To give up the drink, and the drugs, and…Eliza." Kat smiled again.

"I'm pleased." There was an uneasy silence.

"Will you…be mine?" Faust asked in a barely audible whisper. She smiled again.

"Why not?" She let Faust pull her into a tight hug, and sob into her shoulder. She smiled, and gently rested a hand on his head.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. To be honest, I'm running out of decent ideas, but I'm working on it!**


	8. Advice from a friend

**HA!!! At last! My greatest work is completed!!! (Well maybe not my greatest...) **

**ANYWAY!! **

**I'm not going to appolgise for the late chapter, cause, I AM a late updater...(Sorry). I have quite a few stories on the go at once, and it all depends how much inspiration I get for each of them... but on the bright side, at least I DO update even if it is eventually! **

**Ok, this chapter is kind of Yoh X Kat, but only with VERY subtle hints (They have a bit of a history together :-) )...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – A friend's advice.**

"Where'd you get that?" Yoh asked Kat. The elfish girl smiled at her friend.

"Get what?"

"That cut? It wasn't there yesterday…did you have a shaman fight or something."

"No. I'd have told you if I did."

"So where'd you get it? Cuts like that don't just appear." It was morning, and Kat was jogging through the park with Yoh. Anna had sent him out, and Kat had volunteered to go with him. "I didn't say anything at breakfast because I figured you might not want to tell anyone else. Particularly Anna, I know you don't get on." Kat smiled.

"It's nothing really…just…an accident."

"An accident that landed you with a straight cut down the side of your face?"

"It's a long story, please drop it Yoh." Yoh stopped suddenly frowning at her.

"I know who D.R.F is Kat." Kat stopped and looked round at him. "Amedamaru saw him last night, breaking in, then he saw him attack you. He was about to wake me up, when he stopped." He paused, as if waiting for her to explain. She didn't. "Then, you said you'd be his." Once again, Kat remained silent. Yoh sighed. He put his hands in his pockets, then sat on the park bench. Kat sat beside him.

"Yoh…" She paused. "I know you're worried…but you have to believe me, I can handle this…"

"He could have killed you Kat! He tried to kill Morty…"

"I know what I'm doing; you don't need to worry…"

"Kat…" It was his turn to pause. "I didn't give you up for someone like him." Kat frowned. An awkward silence fell. Kat broke it.

"Yoh…what happened with us, it didn't work, let it go."

"The only reason it didn't work was because of Anna!" Yoh protested. Kat shook her head.

"No Yoh, that wasn't it. We didn't want each other anymore."

"No Kat, you didn't want me anymore." Kat frowned deeper.

"You never said anything!" She said.

"It wouldn't have mattered. If I had said something, you'd have staid with me because you wouldn't want to hurt me, and I would have had to live knowing that it was all one sided, and I couldn't do that." Kat sighed, and leaned her head back on the bench.

"Oh boy." She said.

"Look, Kat, I'm not here to talk about us, it's over, and I know that, now we're friends. But I'm worried about this Faust thing. He's a dangerous guy…"

"But Yoh, he gave up Eliza for me, you know how attached to her he was."

"How do you know he's given her up?"

"I have my ways, remember." Yoh frowned.

"Oh, yeah."

"There is no deceit in anything Faust has said or done to me, I promise you." Yoh looked up at her and smiled suddenly, but Kat could easily see it was a fake.

"Ok. I might not trust him, but I trust you. If you say it's all good, I believe you." He paused again. "But Kat, if something ever happens, if he ever hurts you…you know you can come to me right?" Kat smiled.

"What are friends for?"

"Alright…" Then his real smile returned. "Cheeseburgers are on me!" He got to his feet, Kat followed him.

"Not if I get there and pay first!" She said as she ran off. Yoh laughed and ran after her. He smiled. It was like when they were kids, and chasing each other around his parent's village…

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA, I found the 'incert boarder' button!!! I'm so clever!!! (Does happy dance)**

**Ehem...cough cough. Sorry about that, I think I'm having a slight sugar rush... Anyway...hope you liked, please leave a pretty little message in my inbox from the fanfiction bot that tell me I have a reveiw...in short REVIEW PLZ!!!!! (Puppydog eyes) **

**I realy need to cut down on the cafine...**

**QOSR**


	9. Convicted part 1

CHAPTER 9 – Convicted. – Part 1

Kat made a trip to Faust's room on her way back from the shops. On arriving at the building however, she saw the cool flashing of red and blue lights. Breaking into a run, she dashed into the apartments. A cop stopped her. "Stay back miss, we're apprehending a murderer." Kat could only watch as they dragged Faust from the room and ducked him into a car.

"Where are they taking him?!"

"He's being taken into custody…"

"On what charges?"

"The Murder of Kelly Rose." Kat looked at Faust, meeting his cold empty eyes through the glass. The car started and drove him away. "Do you know him Miss?" Kat ignored the officer and headed away, back towards Yoh's house, and a warm shoulder to catch her falling tears.

Faust sat on the cold chair, in the cold room with the cold table in front of him. On the table were photographs of that girl, Kelly someone…Faust vaguely remembered her, but only vaguely. The Investigator before him was talking, but Faust didn't really hear what they were saying. He was swinging Kats Pendent in front of his eyes, admiring the intricate design. "Dr.Faust!" The shout of the man caught a slither of Faust's attention as he rolled his heavy blue eyes up to look at him, his usual out of place smile fixed on his lips. "Where is Kelly Rose?!"

"Kelly who?" Faust said in his cool voice. The investigator pushed forwards a picture again

"Kelly Rose Faust, the one you killed…"

"Kelly…Kelly…no…I don't think so, but then…never know their names do we beloved?" Faust drew his eyes back to the necklace. "No, not beloved anymore…Kat says to let go." Suddenly the door to the interrogation room burst open. It was enough to completely draw Faust's attention long enough to see that it was Kat closely followed by an officer.

"I'm sorry sir." The Officer stuttered to the investigator. "She just ran in…" The investigator waved a dismissive hand as Kat moved towards Faust. She knelt down beside him.

"Faust…Who's Kelly Rose?" She asked.

"I don't know." Faust replied.

"Think Faust. These men would not have bought you here without good reasons…think back. Kelly Rose." She held the photograph to his face.

"Kelly… bone… Patella."

"Faust?"

"Patella…" he looked at her. "The kneecap. Eliza hurt her pretty knees…I had to find another pretty knee for her…"

"You killed her for her knee bone?" The investigator clarified. Faust ignored him and held the necklace to Kat.

"They tried to take it, but I kept it safe for you." Kat smiled slightly and took the chain from him.

"Thank you." She stood and looked to the investigator. "A word sir?" He looked puzzled, but followed her out.

"Where are you going Katherine?" Faust called her.

"I'll be back in a minute, I promise you." He seemed satisfied with her answer and sat back in the chair starting to hum his usual soft maniacal tune.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you've saved this story...(Or what was left of it). I feel the fire of inspiration once again!

Trapper Chavez, I promise I will use some of your brilliant suggestions, but first I need to set a grounding for them… :-)


	10. Convicted part 2

CHAPTER 10 – Convicted part 2.

Kat took the Investigator out of the room and closed the door. "He's sick." She said simply.

"I'm not stupid love." The investigator replied.

"Isn't there some law against convicting a sick man?"

"That isn't my job, my job is to find the man who did it and take him to court. If he's sick, he can plead innocence by insanity, but he'll need proof of that…medical reference and so on."

"How can he do that!? You won't let him out of your custody!"

"Then there's nothing more I can do. Now you stick around, I'm gonna want to ask you some questions too. Until then, stay out of this room!" The Investigator started to walk back into the room.

"He won't answer you…he honestly doesn't remember." The Investigator turned back. "Faust might be a physco, a junkie, and even an alcoholic, but one thing I have learned, is that he is not a liar." The investigator ignored her and closed the door on her. Kat folded her arms over her chest. She hated him already.

* * *

Only a little while later Kat was sitting in that room herself. Where they had taken Faust, she didn't know. "How long have you known Faust?" The investigator asked.

"About a month." She replied.

"That's not long."

"No. I guess not."

"What is your relationship with him?" He asked her.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"How did you meet him?" was the next question thrown at her. Kat groaned, this was not going to help him at all.

"That's not your business." She said after a moment, they couldn't make her talk. She crossed one leg over the other and caught the investigator watching. Scowling slightly she added. "Do you think you'll find evidence on my legs sir?" The investigators eyes snapped back up.

"Did Faust ever mention Kelly Rose or any other victims?"

"No."

"Has he ever attacked you?" Kat scowled again.

"Not your concern." She stated coolly.

"Miss…we could really use your co-operation."

"Look…Your trying to put my lover in jail…why the hell would I help you do that!?"

"Why are you dating him?"

"What kind of question is that!?"

"Why are you dating a killer? You obviously knew…"

"That's not your business."

"Maybe you're afraid that he'll kill you too." Kat laughed slightly a dark evil laugh that she had not heard in herself in a long time.

"I am not afraid of Faust, and I'm not afraid of you. People like you make me sick."

"Why is that?"

"You think your so high and mighty…"She paused standing and leaning closer to him. "You think you're the super hero's of the city…saving all the poor innocent people…and you'd just love to turn me into a damsel in distress…I got news for you honey, I am not distressed. I can see through you the way I saw through him and let me tell you, there was a lot more good in him that there is in you! Do you think I wouldn't notice you staring at my chest?" With that, she took the table and turned it over. "Now, unless you've got charges or a warrant out for me, then you can't stop me from leaving." She turned and strode elegantly from the room. She'd never felt so angry, or so Dark in many years, the memories she'd tried to keep buried swam to the surface, making her blood boil even hotter. She would get him out of there, one way or another.

* * *

Yoh was eating an ice-cream cone with Morty in the park when he saw Kat striding towards them. He frowned, sensing something was very wrong with his elfish friend. She was angry, that he could tell from the way she walked, but also, the usual aura of calm discipline she radiated was gone, and replaced by an uncontrollable rage. Yoh had only ever seen her this angry once, and then, it had had dire consequences. "Kat…"

"Morty…do me a favour." She demanded.

"Er…ok."

"On the internet… look up insanity pleas." She said. Morty pulled his laptop out of his bag and set to work.

"What's this all about Kat?" Yoh asked.

"Faust has been arrested…I need to get him out." Morty froze.

"What!? No way am I looking up stuff to help you get that maniac off!"

"Maniac, precisely. Faust needs help, and I intend to make sure he gets it…KEEP LOOKING!" Morty stared at her.

"No." He closed his laptop. Kats eyes burned, Yoh saw it and took her arm.

"Chill…" he said. She wrenched her arm from his grip.

"No!" She turned back to Morty. "You know he's mad, you above all others know…but he hasn't always been that way. Sometimes I see it…glimpses of the man he was…I promised I would help him find that man again…I never break my word. Please look it up Morty, I'm sure that somewhere in there, if we can prove he's mad, which shouldn't be too hard, he will be sentenced to a mental house instead where he'll get help! Either that, or it's easier to break him out!" Morty still didn't look convinced. Kat took a breath and tried to calm herself. "He was making progress. He was learning to let go…" Morty sighed, opening his computer again. Kat gave a weak smile. She suddenly felt tired. So very tired. She sat on the bench beside Yoh, and put her head in her hands. She felt Yoh's arm snake around her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Where would I be without you…" She murmured.

"In Jail." Yoh replied. Kat looked away.

"Right."

"I got it." Said Morty. Kat looked up. "The M'Naghten Rules (1843) 10 C & F 200, state, _inter alia_, that a person may be "insane" if '...at the time of the committing of the act, the party accused was laboring under such a defect of reason, arising from a disease of the mind, as not to know the nature and quality of the act he was doing, or, if he did know it, that he did not know what he was doing was wrong.'"

"What can they sentence him on that charge?"

"er…it says 'Judges are allowed to give any sentence to defendants who receive a verdict of insanity, but offenders are usually sent to hospitals where they can get help for their illness." Kat smiled.

"Thanks Morty. I gotta go now…have a couple of errands to run."

"What are you going to do Katherine?" Yoh asked her.

"Pull in a couple of favours." She turned and strode away.

* * *

Thanks to wikipedia for the info! Convicted Part three on it's way folks! 


	11. Convicted part 3

**CHAPTER 11 – Convicted part 3.**

**'_You belong to me,_**

_**My snow white Queen,**_

_**Soon enough you'll see,**_

_**You're just like me!'**_

**(Evanescence – Snow White Queen**)

Yoh had to yell to make himself heard over the loud screams of the woman on her stereo. Kat looked round and on seeing the intruder, turned down the volume. "Missed you at dinner." Said Yoh.

"I wasn't hungry." She replied.

"Not even for Pizza?"

"No."

"So what's on your mind then?" He asked her. "Other than Faust."

"The past."

"Y'know, I never got that whole story you promised me. You just turned up here, without any explanations, as if nothing had happened."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I will tell you, but not tonight." Said Kat. Yoh frowned.

"I can wait…but I wonder if you can." Kat smiled.

"I'm fine Yoh, I can handle this…I've been through worse." Yoh shrugged.

"That won't stop you if it hurts like last time." Kat drew a sharp breath.

"Yoh please…you can't save me this time." Yoh turned away but paused at the door.

"I'm not so sure if I saved you last time Kat." Kat watched him leave, then turned up her music again.

* * *

Faust ignored the guard who opened his cell door. He was in a holding cell until his trial in two days. Kat had promised she would sort everything out for him. He trusted her to keep her word, she had so far. "You have a visitor." The guard said. Faust looked up at him. Maybe it was Kat, come to take him home he pondered a moment on his shrivelled, insane faith in one girl before standing and following the guard out. However, in the visitor's room, which was an empty cell with a tale and two chairs, it was Yoh who was waiting for him. Inwardly frowning, but showing no sign of annoyance on his face, Faust sat on the chair opposite. "Yoh Asakura." Faust said slowly. "I didn't think you would want to come near me again after what I did to your little friend…" Yoh frowned.

"Faust, you have to let Kat go." Faust cocked his head to one side slowly.

"No." He said. "I won't." Yoh frowned deeper.

"You have too, your destroying her…I've never seen her like this."

"Like what?"

"Angry."

"With who? Not me I know…"

"Kat is not like you Faust!" Faust laughed.

"Are you so certain!? Maybe Asakura, it was you who destroyed her, and I, am just making her all better now…You think she's trying to save me, but maybe, just maybe, she's trying to save herself…After all, she's certainly not like you, is she."

"Leave her alone Faust, you don't know her! You can never know her!" Faust paused a moment, watching Yoh with a glint in his eye that brewed into rage.

"You…You have had my Angel!" The realisiation hit him, the true extent of Yoh and Kat's relationship.

"I did, until you came along!" Yoh lied.

"You are trying to take her away from me! That's all you want! You don't want her to be free, because you made her into the perfect woman! You cadged her and told yourself it was her own good, but in truth, you told yourself it to keep her, and now, I set her loose, and you're afraid she'll see it! You want her to leave me!" He flew into rage. "I won't let you have her Yoh Asakura!" He lunged at Yoh knocking the table out of the way and grabbing at his neck. Guards rushed in and grabbed him by the arms trying to pull him away, but the scrawny man was too strong, and threw them off. Yoh choked and gasped for air. Faust smiled. "Not such a superman now are you!" He laughed as Yoh's eyes rolled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Faust jumped, letting go of Yoh who gasped down air. Spinning round, he saw Kat standing at the door. She surveyed the scene with a spark of anger. She strode across the room and pulled Yoh to his feet, dragging him out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She shouted at Yoh.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I told you yesterday Yoh; I don't need, or want you to save me!"

"Kat, he is a dangerous man! Look what he's doing to you!"  
"Shut Up!" She shouted, and Yoh did. "For Heavens sake Yoh! You can't save me! For once in your bloody life, just back off!" She turned away and stormed back into the room. Yoh stared at the closed door sadly, before turning away and leaving.

* * *

Katherine was fuming; Faust had not sensed such energy in her before. She looked like a black angel. "How dare you touch him!" She spat. "What the hell were you thinking? I told you we were close!" She struck him with force enough to make him stumble and fall over.

"He wants to take you from me!" Faust spat back. "I won't let him! I won't hurt again! Not Again Katherine! Not ever, not ever!" Kat calmed slightly.

"He won't take me Faust, he can't…" She sat on the ground next to him. "When this is over, I will leave with you." He looked up at her. "Where ever you go, I'll follow…" Faust sat up and took her hand in his.

"We…are alike…aren't we?" He asked. Kat gave a weak smile.

"More than you can know."

"We must be alike, because you understood…when no one else would…you understood, so you must know, which means, we must be alike." Kat nodded.

"Something like that." She pulled him close and held him ot her chest. "I won't let them hurt you Faust...I promise."

* * *

Hahahaha I left another cliff hanger!!

Thanks to my reviwers for re-inspiring this story...(I even have ideas for a sequal!!) Anyway, new chapter will be up soon, but for now... I leave!


	12. Convicted part 4 LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 12- Convicted part 4. FINALE

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

(Evanescence - Even in death)

* * *

The tune ran through Kats mind as she stood in the graveyard, standing before a cold stone crypt, sacred symbols carved onto it, but overgrown with ivy and weeds. Kat laid a White Rose on the lid. Yoh stood close behind her. She smiled, and shook her head. "You want…my story." She said softly. Yoh moved a little closer.

"Would be nice." He said.

"Alright…You remember that night…when my sister was killed…your parents found me…kneeling beside her body, and the body of the killer?"

"Yeah."

"The police thought they'd finished each other off…but they hadn't…I killed him. I saw him cut down my sister, the only one on this god damned earth who gave a shit about me…cut down, and murdered by her very own brother…" Kat paused. "Being one of eight hardly encourages sibling affection…especially when our father took favourites. He killed her, and out of rage I killed him. I didn't mean too…I only wanted him to hurt, but I killed him…" She paused again.

"But that's not it, is it?" Yoh said. "You left only a week after that… only three years ago." Kat smiled slightly.

"How well do you think you know me Yoh?" She asked.

"Well enough. Why?"

"The things I did in those three years would make your hair stand on end more than it already does… I did drugs, I smoked anything that I could get, I drank to forget myself, and my sister, and I killed…Eventually I was bought back to earth, very suddenly."

"How?" Yoh looked at her.

"I saw my reflection." Yoh looked puzzled. "I looked just like Katie did before she died…and I realised, why she had died…why we always lived in poverty, why she was always so tired and worn out." Kat wiped tears from her eyes. "She wanted me to be great. She told me everyday that I was going to be better than her, if it killed her, she would make sure I lived better than she did, and I never understood her until that day. I saw my reflection and realised I had become everything my sister had asked me not to be. She raised me, taught me, and loved me, I owed her…the least I could do was honour her wish. I took myself to rehab eventually. It took weeks to drag myself in. But I was a mess…I was thin, tatty and broken…"

"And Faust…" Yoh pressed.

"I see him, and I see myself looking back. I know what its like to hurt the way he does." She paused again to wipe more tears. "And I sure as hell could have done with someone to help me! I bet you can't imagine it can you? Me, as a hooker, a killer, a junkie. But I think that deep down, you do know."

"Yeah." Said Yoh. "I guess I did… when you came back last month…you got mad quicker, and when you did…you were dangerous." Kat nodded.

"I guess, I should have told you then…but I was afraid…I was still trying to forgive myself…"

"And now, by helping Faust, you think you can make up for it?"

"Something like that."

"Do you love him?"

"I love him now, yes…But he won't be the same man if he gets over this…I can't guarantee that I'll love that man." Yoh looked up at her again.

"I think you will…" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"I have my ways!" Yoh joked. Kat smiled slightly before bending down to the crypt where the name was engraved. Clearing the overgrown plants she revealed the names 'Katie and Elluren Star. Loving brother and sister.' The irony of the statement made her smile even more.

* * *

"…Dr.Johan Faustus is sentenced to St.Mary Clinic." The judge passed judgement and Kat felt relief wash over her. She sat in the front row. Her friend who sat beside Faust, who was buried in the random notes he'd been scribbling through the trial, oblivious to his surroundings, turned too look at her.

"Thanks Janie." Kat said.

"You owe me one girl."

"I thought taking you with me to rehab was payment enough!"

"Alright, we're square then!" Kat smiled.

"Thanks." Janie smiled and turned away again. Kat stood and placed a hand on Faust's shoulder.

"You're coming with me aren't you?" He asked her.

"Of course…"

"Where is St.Mary Clinic?" He asked.

"It's out of town…not too far…but far enough." Faust smiled and started gathering all his scraps of paper.

* * *

Kat was packing her bag. Faust had been taken to the clinic that morning, and she'd promised to be with him by dinner. Anna was standing in the doorway. "You going again?" She asked. Kat looked round.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Yoh?"

"No…I left him a note."

"Coward."

"Anna, I don't need this ok!" Kat snapped. She sighed. "Yoh doesn't need me anymore…I looked out for him when we were kids…then you came a long just before I went away…he didn't need me then, and he doesn't need me now…" Kat threw the last item into her bag before closing it and swinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you around Anna." Kat departed, dropping a white envelope into Yohs room as she passed. Inside it read:

Yoh,

I've gone with Faust to St.Mary. Or at least, I've rented an apartment over the road…sorry to leave in such a hurry, but goodbyes just don't work for me.

Faust and I will see you at the second round.

Katherine X

* * *

This story is well and truely finished now:-) Thank you reviewers!


End file.
